Darkness
by alayneni
Summary: Felicity decides to set Captain Lance straight about who really brought the darkness to Star City.


Darkness

An : I do not own Arrow

Summary: Felicity decides to set Captain Lance straight about who really brought the darkness to Star City.

Felicity knocked on the door harder than she thought she was usually capable of but when she was angry she usually grew in strength. She had never ever in her life been this angry before. Oliver had told her what Lance said. How he accused Oliver of bringing the darkness to Star City, claimed it was all Oliver's fault. She had comforted Oliver, he was her priority, but she made a mental note to deal with Lance. She would not allow anyone to treat her boyfriend like that. You insult Oliver you insult her. Once they got settled into the loft, Felicity decided to pay an early morning visit to Lance before he headed to the station.

The door eventually opened and revealed a dishevelled Lance. He openly glared at her.

"You should not have brought him back here," he growled at her.

Felicity shoved passed him into his apartment.

"Captain Lance I want you to listen to me very carefully. I do not appreciate the words you said to Oliver yesterday. You have no idea what he's been through."

"No idea what he's been through? What about what he put me and my family through!" he yelled at her.

"None of that was his fault! Sara chose to get on that boat with Oliver. She chose to stay away and she chose to return to the league but that is not my point. I am going to give you the indisputable facts Captain Lance.

The Queen's Gambit was sabotaged by Malcolm Merlyn.

The Undertaking would have happened regardless of Oliver being in Star City or not. That fact that he was here saved hundreds of lives, including your daughter who might have died otherwise.

Slade Wilson was a result of Oliver being on that island. Why was Oliver on the island? Because the Queen's Gambit was sunk. We're right back to Malcolm Merlyn.

Ra's Al Ghul attacked Star City but that really had nothing to do with Oliver. He was really trying to get at his mortal enemy Damian Darkh who wants this city.

What is happening now, is the result of Damian Darkh and this would always have happened regardless of Oliver's presence.

I can list numerous villains Count Vertigo, the Doll Maker, Brick, the list goes on and on that Oliver put away. Villains that were not created by him.

As I mention Brick, he was the man that killed Rebecca Merlyn in the Glades. The event that brought darkness to Malcolm Merlyn's life. Where was the police to save her?"

"If you want someone to blame, blame your own police department for letting the situation in the Glades get so out of hand. Or blame the Mayor, the government or society at large but you cannot, I repeat cannot, blame Oliver for any of this." She stopped for a second to inhale at this point.

"It's interesting to note that you blame everything around you for the darkness in this city but what about the darkness inside of you Captain? Have you realised yet how it has affected your decisions? The best example was when you instigated a manhunt against the one man who was desperately trying to save this city," Felicity pointed out to him.

"The only reason your credit scores are still intact is because you're Laurel's father and Oliver would never want me to do that to you. But know this Captain Lance, you mess with Oliver you mess with me, and if you think Oliver is scary, you have no idea what I am capable of!" She turned quickly, her pony tail almost hitting Lance, and marched out the door.

Felicity arrived at the loft to find Oliver cooking in the kitchen, the annoying slow cooker from the Hoffman's on the counter. Despite the cursed device, the sight of a shirtless Oliver breaking eggs into a mixing bowl for omelettes turned her on. In fact, everything Oliver did turned her on. She could barely keep her paws off of her boyfriend. Her hands already itched to touch him.

"You disappeared early," Oliver commented casually staring at the bowl in front of him.

Felicity knew that tone, she was busted.

"Omelettes?" She asked walking over to her boyfriend and running her hands down his bare back. As usual his muscles twitched in response but he didn't take the bait to change the topic. Since he realised that she had been working with the team behind her back, he had caught on to a lot of her tricks.

Oliver continued preparing the omelette in silence. A silent Oliver really freaked her out.

"Ok, ok, ok, I went to see Captain Lance," Felicity said, cracking under the pressure.

"You did what?" Oliver asked finally turning to look at her incredulously.

"Oliver you may not want to defend yourself against those spurious accusations, but I will not stand by and let him say such things to you,... to us. We are partners now Oliver and whether you like it or not, I will always defend you, so you better get accustomed to it fast," she told her boyfriend firmly.

Oliver realising there was no room for him to disagree kissed his girlfriend on the lips. Felicity moaned into the kiss but just as she was about to circle her hands around his neck, Oliver broke away.

"I need to finish this omelette," he said to her as he turned back to the bowl.

"Throw the damn eggs in that slow cooker thing Oliver. I want to christen this kitchen now,"

It took Oliver less than a minute, to get the eggs into the slow cooker before he was on her. Half an hour later, a thoroughly satisfied Felicity was thinking maybe the slow cooker wasn't so bad after all.

The next time they saw Captain Lance, he was more pleasant, his eyes darting to Felicity to make sure he didn't piss her off. When they parted ways at the end of the night she could swear Lance told Oliver that he didn't know who was scarier, The Green Arrow or his petite girlfriend. Felicity smiled, thoroughly satisfied that she had done her job her well. No one would be allowed to hurt **her** Oliver while she was around.


End file.
